


GinMado - Love Can Hurt

by f0lina_sahlo (its_a_gift_you_keep_those)



Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: After The Last Episode, Aleksei is a jerk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, I GUESS IT'S FLUFF, In the end you'll see why paranormal lol, Paranormal, Plot twist woohoo, but he isn't really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_a_gift_you_keep_those/pseuds/f0lina_sahlo
Summary: What happens when Madoka's boyfriend comes to Japan? Or, more specifically, what happens in Gingka Hagane's head when he realizes things aren't as black and white as they might seem?Followed by a plot twist which turns this whole fic into other genre.Happy ending though.Written by me, f0lina_sahl0, from Wattpad.I do not own any of the characters or Beyblade as a concept.
Relationships: Amano Madoka/Hagane Ginga | Gingka Hagane
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

It was about noon at Metal Bey City. Gingka was at B-Pit.

,,And you two were chatting all the time?"He asked laying down on the couch in the basement and kind of an office of B-Pit and its young owner, Madoka.

She was in contact with Aleksei after the world championship, this whole time. After the battle with Nemesis, he asked her to be with him and she accepted. Gingka surely didn't...Jealousy was completely obvious on his face every time someone mentioned him, like he referred to Aleksei.

'I can't even imagine the face of that bast-No! Stop it! Madoka is with him, they are happy, so you should be happy and after all it's none of your-'

His thoughts were interrupted by Madoka's concerned voice.

,,Ehm...Gingka are you alright?"She asked  
,,You're like on...cloud nine...That usually means you're hiding something from me, am I right?"

Madoka exclaimed and stood up from her chair and sat near Gingka. Gingka blushed hard, he was caught off guard.

,,No no no no! I'm not..."Gingka exclaimed and couldn't move his gaze from Madoka's aquamarine eyes.

'What the hell!? What is this...my face is burning...and my heart will bump out of my chests if I don't calm down.'Gingka wondered, but could already start a diagnosis in his head. 

Madoka was getting genuinely concerned now. Gingka wasn't the type to be all mysterious about his thoughts and opinions, he always felt free to say what's on his mind and now it seemed to bother him, whatever it was that made him silent. Which by the way was very rare state for Gingka Hagane to be in.

,,That's not what I see. Tell me,Gingka!We are friends. I'll understand whateve-"

She was interrupted by knocking sound. Her facial expression changed within seconds.

,,Aleksei!"She chirped cheerfully.

Aleksei was a Russian ambassador in WBBA, so he came to Japan to attend a very important meeting about everything connected to Nemesis. But it was going to be held in 5 days and he didn't have another flight to Japan so he came with this one and he's staying at B-Pit...Gingka didn't even know, of course.

Madoka ran to open the door as fast as she could. When she saw her boyfriend, tears of joy flooded her eyes. She hugged him, and he hugged her back, with sly smile.  
Too sly for someone who didn't see his girlfriend a year and a half.  
Gingka walked up the stairs, knowing that he has to act like he's okay about Aleksei and stuff, like he always would.

'I don't wanna lie...but I don't want to be the only grumpy who doesn't like him either.'

When he saw Aleksei he put on a fake smile and fake glow of joy he would use on anyone he didn't like, and that group of people was really small, because Gingka tried really hard to always remove any antagonism towards people.

,,Hey man! What's up? I haven't seen you for a year and half!"Gingka said, acting like a professional actor.

,,I'm ok. I came for meeting in WBBA. I became an ambassador!"He exclaimed, with such bravado that Gingka hardly could stop himself from punching Aleksei in the face and getting him out of B-Pit.

'What is wrong with me???All these feelings...fighting for dominance inside my head...I can't stay here. I'm gonna go to Kenta's, he asked me to come along with Madoka but...I'll tell him she's busy...I just have to go somewhere else.'

,,Umm...Madoka! I'm going to leave you now. Kenta said that he would like if I come to his place."Gingka said, knowing she wouldn't pay attenton to him at all.

,,Yeah ok!"She said, while staring at Aleksei uninterruptedly while he was talking.

,,Hey what is Aleksei talking about?"Gingka said, already knowing the answer.

,,Nothing, you wouldn't understand anyway"She said, without moving. Gingka's eyes filled with tears, automatically, because she hit him right where it hurts the most. She excluded him like an odd one, like he was stupid. He opened the door and slammed it by closing it behind him in sheer anger.

'I wouldn't understand...like I never did and like i never will...That's their opinion about me. Stupid bastard that can't understand anything that isn't related to bayblade battles...Well, that's what he probably thinks...Madoka,well...I can't not think about her...W-Wait...what if I actually...fell in love...with Madoka?Nah! That's wrong! She has a boyfriend! And why the hell this popped in my head like an option??Well...I hope it will disappear, whatever it is.'

Gingka thought, wiping away all the tears that were still stuck to his cheeks, walking to Kenta's home.

He arrived. It was a big, yellow house with two floors. Gingka knocked. Kenta opened the door in an instant.

,,Gingka! You came! Come in. Yuu and Tsubasa are here too. Where's Madoka?"Kenta asked worried.

,,Don't worry Kenta, she just was...too busy"Gingka said quietly,squeezing his fists.

,,But...she said that she will absolutely come..."Kenta replied with his heartbreaking frown.

,,I know Kenta...it's really complicated. I'll tell you and the others what is going on."Gingka said, placing his hand on Kenta's shoulder, with a fake smile, in order to make him happy. Lying was never a good choice, but he couldn't smile genuinely.

Gingka entered Kenta's room. There waited Yuu and Tsubasa.

,,Hey guys!"Gingka exclaimed with another fake smile.

,,Gingki!!! It's you!!!"Yuu yelled cheerfully, jumped on his feet and ran to hug him which caused them to fall backwards.  
Everyone in the room laughed.

,,Where is Madoka?"Yuu asked.

,,Well could you please first move away from me so I can tell all of you why?"Gingka asked. Yuu went to sit on Kenta's bed. Tsubasa was sitting on the chair of his working desk. Kenta sat in his lazy bag and Gingka sat next to Yuu.

,,Well...You all remember Aleksei?"they nodded in agreement.

,,Well...Madoka was in contact with him all the time and...when he asked her to be with him...she accepted. He's now a Russian ambassador in WBBA and came for some meeting...and he's staying at B-Pit for a week...he arrived about 10 minutes ago"Gingka explained to them, getting lost in all of the things he said, like he didn't want them to be real.

,,Heey! I got the point! Gingki is jealous!"Yuu exclaimed. 

Gingka blushed and exclaimed,,No I'm not!"

All of them except Gingka laughed out loud, but stopped when they saw Gingka turned his sad gaze to the floor.

,,Sorry Gingka...We laughed at your reaction, not at you...And if there's something that we should know...let us know"Kenta said, feeling kind of guilty for lauging at his best friend.

,,Well...No!"Gingka said, but his lying was too obvious this time.

,,Come on, what are friends for?"Tsubasa asked.

,,Well ok but...don't tell anyone...especialy not Madoka."he said.

,,Wait did you...fall in love with Madoka? Our Madoka?"Yuu asked curiously.

,,I know it's wrong but...even if I did it's killing me..."Gingka said sadly.

,,Gingka, it's not wrong. And to me that makes sence: You two have gotten to know each other very well since you've met so it's logical..."Tsubasa said.

,,And don't worry Gingki! I like everyone, but Aleksei, so that probably means he's too rude!" 

That definitely made Gingka finally smile.  
,,Madoka is smart, she will notice that!"Yuu said and Kenta and Tsubasa nodded in agreement.

,,Well...thanks guys! For supporting me like you always did. But...I can't just think of myself. They are happy...well Madoka is. And I don't wanna make someone sad and suffer just because of me and my feelings."he said.

,,But if Aleksei tricks her she will suffer even more!"Kenta exclaimed.

,,I know that Kenta...but seeing her happiness... I'll just try to get used to it."Gingka said.

They were talking about different topics to make Gingka happier, but it didn't help a lot. In the end, it always reminded him of her...This hurt him too much...


	2. Chapter 2

Gingka was at Kenta's the whole day. When he left, he wanted to go to the B-Pit to just see Madoka...And he found out that was the last thing he should do.

He arrived. He was standing in front of the door of B-Pit. He was unable to open the door. But strength returned in his body when he thought about Madoka's smile.  
His arm slowly was moving to the door lock,but it stopped when he heard her giggle.

,,Aleksei!"exclaimed Madoka.

,,What? I can't call you that, give you nicknames?"Aleksei asked.

Enough was only word that crossed Gingka's mind in that moment. He ran away with the speed of light, with eyes full of tears.

'Hill near the river. Good old place...Where I met her. God!Everything reminds me of those two bright blue eyes...I don't care. I have nowhere else to go...'he thought laying down on hard,cold ground and thinking about everything...Sleep wasn't an option.

'I wonder what in the world is Masamune doing... After he left he didn't call or anything...Naah! Bastard is probably ok...Number one! Yeah,those two words...Aleksei is number one in her heart. No Gingka. Stop with that jealousy! Let's think about...Hmm...What is dad doing? Well at this moment,probably sleeping. What a question. It surely is past 10 PM. I wonder what Madoka is doing in this-NOOOO!Really?I REALLY can't fill my stupid mind with some stupid thoughts that aren't about her?!'

Tears fell from his eyes... They were falling and falling...Gingka was shaking and sobbing softly, hugging himself to stay warm and feel some comfort. After maybe an hour of crying he fell asleep.

...

,,Gingka..."

Soft voice called his name.

,,Gingka,wake up"that voice again.

,,Naah...I don't want to.."he mumbled and groaned,,I have to tell you something".

'Oh.Hell.That's Madoka'

Gingka opened his eyes immediately.

,,Hey"he smiled dryly.

,,We...Me and Aleksei are getting married!"She exclaimed cheerfully. Gingka was utterly shocked, his eyes were wide open now.

,,NO!"he exclaimed.

,,Yes..."Aleksei said. He was behind Madoka with creepy smile on his face. Madoka obviously wasn't noticing him.. All over him was dark purple aura. He raised knife and placed it on Madoka's neck.

,,NO!"Gingka yelled and woke up.

'The hell was that? Crap,it was a nighmare...'He let out a sigh of relief.

It was maybe 5 AM, sun hasn't even risen yet. But there's no way that Gingka could sleep again. Not with a picture of Aleksei who's holding knife and smiling sinisterly... And that Nemesis aura...

'For goodness sake...Can it be...that Nemesis isn't actually beaten?'Gingka thought. He tried to sleep, but Aleksei didn't let him do so.

~B-Pit~  
(about 9 AM)

'I wonder where Gingka is...He went to Kenta yesterday about 3 PM...I hope he didn't get in some trouble... I'm gonna find him!But,what if Aleksei wakes up and sees i'm not here?Hmm...i got it!'  
She wrote a note:

Dear Aleksei,  
I went to store, I'll be back soon! Don't worry. Love you.  
Madoka

On the words Love you, she slightly froze.

'Love is quite a word isn't it?...Of course i do, right? He's my boyfriend....'

Madoka shook her head,picked her shoes up and went to find him.

'A little lie can't hurt Aleksei, especialy if he doesn't find out.'

She went to a very familiar place...Hill near the river...And found Gingka asleep.  
She sat next to him and found out that ground was cold like ice.

'Idiot will catch a cold...'She thought.

,,Gingka!"She yelled loudly.

Gingka woke up slowly.

,,Hmm?"He mumbled, yawned, stretched and looked around to find person who woke him up.

,,M-Madoka?"He asked, eyes now wide open. He sat up quickly  
,,What's wrong?"

,,What's wrong? You, laying on cold ground and not even coming to B-Pit to get Pegasus! That maybe!?"She got furious.

,,Sorry...I didn't want to bother you two"He apologized with sleepy voice.

,,You are a fool"She pouted jokingly and they laughed in unison.

When they stopped Gingka asked,,What could I do?"

,,Come to B-Pit and tell me how was at Kenta's, laying on the couch in the basement while I'm fixing Pegasus..."she said.

,,B-But what about Aleksei?"Gingka asked.

,,Nothing. He just said he had to work and went upstairs with a laptop, so I was alone."she said.

,,Oh...Sorry, I thought I'm maybe gonna bother you two and after I went to Kenta's, I just wanted to sleep...But I remembered that Aleksei is at yours and..."Gingka said but was interrupted by Madoka's compassionate voice.

,,You don't bother me or him! And you never will, silly! Now come on, want some burgers?"she asked, immediately earning a grin from Gingka.

,,You bet I do!"He said and they headed to B-Pit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow okay keep in mind I wrote this 6 years ago. So yeah. It's all cringe bit from now on it's cringier.
> 
> Cringe sensitive? Grammar mistakes sensitive? Don't go on.

Gingka and Madoka went to the closest restaurant. Gingka ate two burgers in maybe 15 seconds. Madoka gasped and then giggled.

,,Gingka how..."she started in confusion.

,,Well, I haven't eaten anything since two days ago..."Gingka explained.

,,Oh my...I'm so sorry!"Madoka apologized, knowing it's her fault.

,,For what?"it was Gingka's turn to be confused.

She was obsessed with Aleksei...and didn't even notice her friend...

'That's horrible!He's my friend...how could I!?But there's something weird about that...well in fact when Gingka's hungry he,or his stomach, shows that and it's too obvious! This time...he actually said nothing! Maybe he has a problem he doesn't want to talk ab-'she was interrupted by Gingka's quiet voice.

,,What's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost"Gingka asked, his gentle voice a rarity Madoka found sweet.

,,I-I'm sorry!"she exclaimed, still guilty.

,,You said that twice,and I'm still asking: What for??"Gingka was confused, he was staring at Madoka, while she was looking down at the table in front of her. In an instant, she looked in his eyes to tell him why she apologized, but suddenly,her heart skipped a beat.

They stared at each other for maybe 10 seconds or longer and Gingka's heart raced so, so hard and he noticed it, but he didn't notice he blushed too...Madoka did, and it resulted in mirroring his expression.

'This feeling...i like it...But don't know why!Am I...in love with this silly 16 year old boy in front of me?No!No,can't be...possible?Yeah...'she thought.

,,I-I...Think it's my fault...that you were that hungry."She said looking down at her shaking hands.

,,What? Course not! It's my fault I didn't eat anything..."Gingka said, scratching back of his head and looking down on now empty plate.

'Reason IS you, but not in that way!'He thought,his face still as red as his hair.

,,Gingka I was obsessed with Aleksei...And I always make something for you to eat, it's like our tradition...Now I didn't. And I owe you. And I'm really sorry! We are friends and I screwed up like I always do"She sighed and closed her eyes,feeling tears filling her eyes. She felt warm hand on her shoulder

,,Mado,you did never and you will never owe me or do anything wrong, cuz you're a perfect person, friend and girlfriend, there's no reason for you to be upset. Aleksei is the luckiest guy in whole stupid world..."She looked at Gingka with her wet teary eyes, already swollen and red.

,,Let's go."Gingka said, when he noticed she wasn't going to calm down just like that. They left the restaurant and went to B-Pit. On the way to it, Madoka remembered...

,,Oh gosh!What's the time?"She asked widening eyes and looking very worried.

,,About noon. Why?"Gingka said calmly.

,,Why!? I didn't tell Aleksei I'm gonna be..."Madoka said.

,,Relax!"Gingka exclaimed.  
,,Aleksei will understand! We'll just speed up and that's it."Gingka continued slowly and calmly, cold as ice.

,,Okay..."Madoka said, hiding surprise.

'Huh Gingka is serious... That's a good one.'she thought.

~In front of the B-Pit~

They arrived. Madoka opened the door.

,,I'm here!"Madoka yelled. On the way there, they went to supermarket to cover up Madoka's lie, so in some way, it isn't a lie anymore.

,,Madoka! You're here! You too Gingka."Aleksei said, the last sentence struggling to form on his lips. He wasn't that happy about Gingka nor his visit.

,,Yeah!"Madoka said, noticing Aleksei's hidden sarcasm.

,,I need to speak with you Madoka"Aleksei said in a serious manner.

,,Oh, sure. I need to put this into kitchen first, we'll talk after that"She said, going to the kitchen and leaving Gingka and Aleksei alone. 

Aleksei got a chance so he used it.He grabbed the collars of Gingka's blue jacket and leaned closer to his face.

,,Listen readhead, don't you dare flirt with her! She is mine now! Mine!"he whispered madly at Gingka.

,,You bastard! We're friends, nothing more!"Aleksei heard footsteps so he let Gingka go.

,,This battle is something you'll lose...I promise you."He whispered while his eyes sparkled purple.

'What the hell?! Did I just see...That familiar purple aura in his eyes?'Gingka was totally confused. He turned cold as he did few moments before.

,,Gingka,will you-"Madoka started to talk as she stepped in room.

,,I have to go. Bye Madoka"He interrupted her, turned around, opened the door,stepped outside and slammed it shut.

'Stupid bastard! She isn't an object you can own and keep from the others! Love is not having people...Not like I'd understand.'Gingka thought, walking fast to God knows where.

~Back at B-Pit~

,,So...what did you want to talk about?"Madoka asked. They were sitting at the dining table.

,,Madoka, it's Gingka. I can't look at you with him. It's like there's something more betwen two of you! I can't stand that"He exclaimed angrily.

,,B-But Aleksei we...We are just friends! Best friends! We can't spend a day without seeing each other and you know it! He means a lot to me!"Madoka almost yelled sadly, almost begging him to understand.

,,Come on Aleksei, you know-"Madoka continued after short pause.

,,Madoka I don't care! You have to tell me who is more important to you:Me or him?!"Aleksei nearly attacked her yelling and using gestures probably to be more convincing.

,,Aleksei you know I can't..."Madoka said with worried voice.

,,Tell me!Tell me who matters more to you! Now!"Aleksei yelled.

,,I don't know!"Madoka yelled,,Both of you are important to me!"She said.

,,Promise me, Madoka, that you won't be in any contact with Gingka longer then 10 minutes per day!"Aleksei said.

,,Okay I promise! Will you just calm down now?!"She yelled

,,Okay"Aleksei sat down obviously fine with that promise she made...or too fine?

~Hill near the river~

'Madoka...You chose bastard to be your boyfriend...But that's your thing...So i will not disturb you anymore! That's what he wants so that is what you want.' Gingka thought, crying and not believing that this might be the end of their friendship...

'I love you so much but my love will die with me if I don't move on. What else should I do?'He fell asleep sobbing and crying quietly, like he was getting used to it, thinking about tomorrow.

Madoka was thinking about Gingka...about all the moments they shared, about every word Aleksei said to her. She was laying in her bed, hoping that all the troubles will disappear with sun that went down behind hills.

Gingka was thinking all day about Madoka.

She was thinking all day about him.

Time just flies...when you think about somebody important.

Aleksei was at guest room...

??? POV

My plans are nearly accomplished!Gingka....that bastard may have beaten me once but this time he'll lose!And this time I'll be more harsh to him! Hah, stupid Aleksei...His body is usefull! Hahahah! Gingka Hagane, I told you I will be back soon! NEMESIS IS BACK!


	4. Chapter 4

Gingka woke up.

Warm sunlight played in his red hair and river's waves ware dancing in his golden-brown eyes that were half open...

'Just few days more,Gingka, and he'll disappear...If Madoka doesn't suddenly decide to go back with him! If she REALLY decides that...I surely will confess all I can! I don't care what anyone's gonna say about that.'

Gingka thought, feeling sharp pain in his forehead.

'What the hell now? I can't live one stupid day without a headache!?'

Gingka completely freaked out. Who wouldn't? Every hope in his heart disappeared. There's nothing he can do about it.

He stood up and went for a morning walk. A person he was waiting for was in front of him now.

,,Hey Gingka!"It was greenheaded boy with yellow shirt and very wide smile plastered on his face.

,,Kenta. What's up."Gingka tried to act cold to hide everything he had going on in his head.

'It's not Kentas fault so he doesn't have to worry about my issues...I know that talking with someone like him can cheer you up always...'

,,Gingka what's wrong? Tell me everything that happened!"Kenta said standing next to Gingka who stopped walking and stared at Kenta. His eyes filled with tears and he tried to hold them back.

,,God, what happened Gingka?"Kenta said nervously.

,,I...long story"Gingka said turning his head in opposite direction and hoped that it will be enough for Kenta's ears. But it wasn't.

,,I'm here to listen to your stories, probs, issues...If you really think you can ignore me, I will prove you wrong! First, look at my face. Second, come sit with me on the bench and tell me every single thing that happened after you left my house. And I'm not gonna take no for an answer!"Cheerful boy turned into a serious man that made Gingka listen to him without any word of protest.

,,I guess that I have no reason to keep on living! I became #1 blader, legendary blader, owner of the strongest bey on Earth...I even became popular, which I didn't want to. But I don't have a thing that should make me worth of all of this, love. I might have had it, but I messed up every stupid chance I had and now...When I lost love, I lost everything. My part in this world actually was to save it. It hurts Kenta! Nemesis was a joke in comparison with this. Every wound I had is healed. This wound never won't!"Gingka said, after telling him a whole thing about Aleksei and stuff he had done.

Kenta just widened his eyes and in silence, he hugged Gingka strongly. Gingka hugged him back...Hug made the situation better. For now.

They were sitting and talking about abilities Gingka had and what to do next. Kenta was on Gingka's side although he actually didn't meet Aleksei. Every single thing he's done can prove that he's a bad guy...Not even Yuu could stand him.

Madoka was in her bed crying quietly.

'What is wrong with him?! What is wrong with me?! Yes,he asked me to promise him that, but I shouldn't do that! I had to be strong and still and fight to the end...Like Gingka does always...I can't stop thinking about him! But it's my fault and I can't do anything to change it now. Promise is a promise...More important is that I know what to do now!'she was getting up from her bed while smile appeared on her face.

She dressed up and went to the bathroom. In the mirror she saw her face was red and her eyes puffy. She's done everything she could to make it look like she didn't cry. After the breakfast, she went to find Gingka and tell him everything.

She was searching and searching, but redhead seemed to be gone forever.  
Suddenly, she saw Kenta and Gingka on the bench.

,,Guuuuys!I'm here!"Madoka yelled happily and waved to them. But only Kenta waved back. Gingka did not seem to be interested in her.

'Weird...Why isn't Gingka waving to Madoka?'Kenta was confused.Totaly.

'I want you to feel what I felt when you let me down, when you didn't care about me or my needs and when you were too busy so you didn't see your friend needed help...Who am I kidding!?She won't even notice'He thought. Changing his attitude an well, his whole personality, was tough.

,,Gingka, Madoka came!"Kenta said to him. Gingka had calm and expressionless face that showed no emotions, but inside...his heart raced so fast...But plan is a plan and he'll stick to it.

,,I know."Was only thing he said. Madoka came closer to two friends.

,,I think I have a problem...And it's Aleksei!"She said with worried voice.

,,Sit along with us and tell us everything!"Kenta said while Gingka stood cold.She made her way and sat in the middle of them. Gingka's heart has gone crazy.

'Are you kidding me?!I'm trying to not be in love here!'He thought. Madoka told them her story. Gingka groaned a little bit when he heard about her promise to Aleksei. It hurt him. He squeezed his fists.

,,Gingka what's wrong with you? You didn't say any single word the whole time!"Madoka said. Kenta agreed to her opinion.

,,Yeah, tell us if there's something we should know!"Gingka stayed quiet, still staring at the grass. A long silence made an awkward atmosphere around three of them.

,,Gingka? Gingka?"Madoka called his name. He didn't move or turn his head. He just blinked and turned his glare to her. That was glare full of angst, pain and will for revenge. Glare that he never had.

,,G-Gingka???"Madoka gasped.This wasn't Gingka Hagane.

,,Gingka what is wrong with you?Tell me"She begged him placing her hand on his shoulder, but he just pulled away from it and looked at her.

,,It's too late for that."He said and stood up slowly without any word. He turned and left.

,,Gingka, wait!"Madoka yelled as she stood up in order to stop him.

,,Stay where you are. Don't you follow me. We are done."He said while his shadow slowly disappeared along with him and his golden-brown eyes that were full of tears.  
Madoka was crying on Kentas shoulder.He was telling her that it's ok,that everything will be just fine.

,,But why Kenta?! Why is he angry with me?!What have I done?"Madoka was asking, sobbing quietly after every sentence.

,,I don't know"Kenta lied. Lying to her may just make things more complicated, but not lying would make him traitor in Gingka's eyes.  
Everything was in chaos.


	5. Chapter 5

,,Madoka,trust me,it's not a big deal!Just...go find him and ask him yourself!He will listen."Kenta adviced his friend.

,,But he said-"Madoka started but Kenta interrupted her,again turning into adult.

,,It doesn't matter anymore!We all say stupid things and in the end,we regret them all...Trust me,he didn't mean what he said,he let his words to be stronger then his personality. Gingka just...got on wrong way!And,thanks God,you can return him!Just go and find him!That's the only thing you can do except for sitting and waiting for him to come back...he's stubborn when he get angry,but he will accept apologize."Kenta finished.Madoka nodded,get up and started to ran the way Gingka left.

'Kenta is right,but I actually don't know what I did except for things I already have apologized.It doesn't matter,I'll find him...But where the heck can I find him?'Madoka wondered.'If i'm Gingka,where would i go to hide from all troubles and pout,except for hill or B-Pit?I'll go check park!'She thought and made her way to there.

After a couple of minutes of running,she finally arrived in beautiful in park,which can heal your pain just watching it. Sakura trees,oak trees,green grass with shattered flowers all the colors.  
Behind one huge tree,she saw something red.It wasn't looking like plant.'I found you!'she thought.She went to that tree.

,,Can I sit here?"She asked politely with sadness in her voice.Gingka turned his head aside.She sat next to him.

,,Listen Gingka.I know i crossed a line...of your patience for me.I screwed something that meant so much to me...our friendship.I already said that to you,but you said that it's ok and that that's not my fault.Well it is!I let Aleksei control me!Something is wrong with him,Gingka!I can't break up with him or disagree with him...cuz I...I'm afraid of him...He's different!He's creepy...I would like to kick him out of my life,but i can't!I need you Gingka!More then anyone,more then anytime,more then I need to breath!Help me Gingka!I don't know how else to apologize..."She said and started to cry,placed her jaw on her knees and wrapped them with her arms.  
She felt strong arms wrapping around her.Gingka kissed her forehead.

,,Look...You've done wrong,but I'm not one of those who never accept apology!I lo-I will help you as much as I can.I promise.And you're stronger then Aleksei in everything.You're better blader then him.Cause your spirit is stronger then his...100 times stronger.Please stop crying,calm down a bit and we're going straight to Aleksei!"Gingka whispered in her ear.She wrapped around him placing her head on his chests.

Pace of his heart calmed her down.'Phew!Few more letters and I would confess to her...That would be weird!I have to wait more...Now isn't right moment for such a thing." He thought.

After Madoka calmed down,they went to B-Pit.It's time to teach somebody lesson!  
When they arrived and closed door,Madoka called his name.

,,Aleksei!Come downstairs,we need to talk!"Aleksei heard that and went downstairs.,,What is-Hey,what is he doing here!?"Aleksei exclaimed.

,,Shut up and listen to me at once!Aleksei I can't do this anymore!I thought you'll make me happy,but you made me sadder then ever!We are done!"she yelled at him closing to Gingka as she asked for safeness.

,,Are you breaking up with me,sweetheart?"He said with fake sadness and his voice.,,Madoka please,calm down!We can talk..."He continued.

,,There's nothing we can talk about!Pack your things,ambassador,cuz from this day on you are sleeping somewhere else and wasting somebody else's time!"Madoka yelled in his face.

,,Shut up!I love you,you know that!These were best days and nights in my life!"He continued with lying.

,,You shut up,freaking bastard!I don't want you in my house or life anymore!"Madoka yelled.'Madoka slow down,this won't end up on expected way!'Gingka thought watching brave girl yelling at Aleksei...Same girl that couldn't stop crying minutes ago.

But she was too brave...

Aleksei punched her in her face with his fist,knocking her down on floor.,,MADOKA,NO!"Gingka yelled and went to her,,Please,open your eyes!Please!Don't give up!"Gingka said worried and sad,tears were falling on Madoka's bright face without sign of life that was near his chests.She opened her eyes hardly.

,,I'm ok Gingka...Don't worry...I just hit floor with head,that's all"She whispered.'I can hear his heart...It's bumping so strong...I scared him'She thought.

,,That will teach you a lesson..."Aleksei said.He was standing on same place he was moment ago.,,...You...can't....be...stronger....then...NEMESIS!Ahahahahaha,poor idiot Aleksei...Bastard was praying for mercy!Killing him was piece of cake!"He said while his voice changed and his whole body was surrounded by dark,purple aura.His evil laugh reminded them on terror he made.

,,Madoka did you fix Pegasus?"he whispered to her,,Yes..."she whispered and took it out from her pocket.

,,Fight wisely Gingka...be careful not to blow us out."she said with a smile and Gingka returned it,took his bey and placed in launcher and launched as strong as he could with all his faith and strength he had,surrounded by Pegasus' blue aura...In Aleksei's stomach...Aleksei flew back and hit the wall...

Nothing.  
He wasn't moving anymore.  
Gingka carefully went to him,leaned to him and placed finger on his neck,then quickly leaned back.Gingka mumbled in agony:

,,He....he is dead."


	6. Chapter 6

Gingka grabbed his own head with both of his hands.His eyes were widened and his breathing pace became faster.

,,Gingka...Thank you"she said finally after longer pause.'He saved me...So good feeling'she thought,got up and went to Gingka.

,,Gingka,look at me."She said seriously.Gingka left his hands of his head and with terrified face looked at Madoka's calm ones.,,Madoka..."he whispered,,I.....I k-killed..."he mumbled quietly. Madoka buried her face in his chests placing her hands on them.

,,You're my hero...."she said. Gingka slowly and unsurely hugged her back.,,I....I can't....sorry"he said,couldn't stop tears that were falling on her face,,It's ok....cry it out"she said leaving him to cry and wet up her face without any word. Gingka was crying without any noise,without any sob...

~3 hours later~

Ryo arrived in B-Pit.Aleksei's lifeless body was out of B-Pit and Gingka was sitting on couch,without moving.,,Let's go to WBBA...Maybe that will make him feel better."Ryo said to Madoka.

~At WBBA,Ryos office~

,,Son,listen to me,you don't have to feel guilty...Come on,speak up,please!"Ryo said sitting in front of his son,while Madoka was next to Gingka,on his left.

,,....H-How?!I...I'm...killer!"he said,,Once again,you didn't had any choice!"Ryo exclaimed,with more sadness than angst in his voice...Looking at his son like that was...agony.,,I-I...sorry"he said,getting up quickly and going to bathroom. Ryo and Madoka followed him with their eyes.

Ryo turned to Madoka.,,Madoka...maybe i'm asking for too much from you....b-but if you can calm him....."he said sadly,,Of course"she said,standing serious.There's always someone who have to have situation in control.

When Gingka closed doors by kicking them angrily(perhaps he WASN'T angry),he lay against them and burst into tears.On opposite side of door was Madoka,knocking gently.

,,Gingka....open,please!"she said,,I don't know how you feel...but i can help you....we're friends."like she said a password,Gingka slowly opened doors.Madoka get in and closed doors behind her.,,Gingka...."she said when she saw Gingkas red face.She hugged him tightly.He hugged her back.,,I promise you...every single thing will be alright!"she said.

,,B-but...How do you know?"he asked weakly.,,I just...know.You don't trust me?"she asked,,You know i do...to the end of world and back...to the moon and back...No!To the sun and back...it's further"he said. Madoka giggled hearing his innocent voice full of sadness and sorrow making joke,without any sign of happiness,but still...

,,That's my Gingka..."she said and left him from hug.She took his hand and placed it on his heart..,,Feel that?...You're alive for a reason"she said seriously,,Maybe...but it's bad reason"he said,moving his hand and making fist of it. Madoka took it.

,,Punch me"she ordered.

,,W-What?!No!"he said letting go of her and stepping backwards...

,,You see...if you were bad guy you would punch me Gingka!You would let your angst,sadness and sorrow to control you and you would punch me...But you didn't!"she said smiling softly.

,,B-But...I would never hurt YOU!That proves nothing!"he said staring at her bright face.She suddenly made angry expresion of face and got closer to him,placing finger on his mouth gently.

,,Listen...Will you trust me or not?Cuz I...I can't let you be so foolish!"She said moving her finger,,You idiot"she smiled at him,,Sorry...I-I..."he started but she kissed his cheek and turned to open doors,leaving Gingka to blush madly.She opened doors and went out,folowed by Gingka.

,,Hi..."Ryo said,,Hi dad"Gingka said a bit more happier.Inside,Ryo was astonished.'Wow...it took her 10 minutes to calm him...'he thought,but outside he was completely calm.He made a smirk and said.

,,I see that you're better!",,Yeah...Ahh....It's almost night...already...I'm tired,but i can't sleep".Ryo and Madoka shared confused glares while Gingka was looking at floor.

,,Why?"Madoka menaged to ask him looking him at his face.

,,I...I can't Madoka...alone...it gives me creeps..."he said,,Don't know why..."

,,Well,if you want,you can sleep in B-Pit..."Madoka asked,,That's great idea!And walk to there will give you a bit fresh air"Ryo exclaimed cheerfully.

They was walking by sidewalk. Gingka nor Madoka didn't speak any word.Finally after a couple of minutes,Madoka broke silence.

,,Gingka...you know that everything will be fine,don't you?"she said with sadness.,,I...I'm not sure...Madoka,murder is murder...If I did it,I'm killer...I'm dangerous...And I think you...shouldn't be near me..."he said with innocence while his heart broke inside of his chests that hurt him so much...But Madoka's safety is most important...More then his love or anything else

.'God...if i knew love can hurt on this way....i would do anything not to fall in love'.

Sorrow in his heart just became bigger then before.,,G-Gingka...No!I can't just leave you if you want to say that!I won't leave your side anymore."She said,noticing Gingka's sweet innocence and sadness...his face became mirror of his real emotions.That caused Madoka to get even confused then she was before.

,,Gingka...You're confusing me so much now,ya know...Why you mind so much?!You killed FREAKING EVIL GUY THAT COULD DESTROY WHOLE STUPID WORLD!"She exclaimed a bit too loud.Gingka risen his head,looking straight in her eyes...  
What he saw was real angst...why?Why is she angry?He didn't do anything...or maybe that was problem.

,,M-M-Madoka..."Gingka,like usual,was scared of Madoka and her angry glare.Madoka found out that she yelled on poor Gingka...Who left COMPLETELY astonished on bad way.

,,I-I....sorry...something got into me...I'm sorry...You went through hell today...i made it worse..."She said staring at Gingka frozen,shaking like she's about to faint.

,,N-No...you're right I overreacted on all of this..."he said sadly getting closer to her.She wanted to speak out but Gingka shouted at her this time.

,,No...Don't tell me i didn't...let's please just forget this and try to talk about something else...I'm freaking out even more of mentioning this day...Wound...will heal and left a scar...But i will ignore scar"he said moving finger from her lips. Madoka left astonished by his speech.

She suddenly smiled and started running to B-Pit,yelling,,Catch me if you can!".Gingka get confused but quickly started to run in order to catch Madoka...


	7. Chapter 7

Gingka managed to catch Madoka and they arrived in B-Pit.,,So...what we gonna do?"Gingka asked curious,,Well...Maybe watch TV,play some games,talk...whatever you want to do and that will make you feel better and most of all happy"she said and smiled.

,,Well...may we watch TV?"he asked shyly,,Of course sweetie!I'll make popcorn and we'll watch movie if ya want"she said giggling.On word 'sweetie',Gingka blushed.,,Ehm yeah!Excellent idea!"he said a bit lost like words stuck into his mouth,,You need help with popcorn?"he asked politely.,,Nope.I'll pop them in microwave.Relax,you're shaking.Sit on couch and wait me for 2 minutes please!"she said and grinned at him,going in kitchen and finding popcorn pack which she placed in microwave turning it on and waiting.

Gingka went and sat on couch.'She called me sweetie...Wow...huh,maybe that means she-No!Stop with that Hagane!Girls just do that someti-'his thoughts were interrupted by strange noise that seemed to came from TV.

'What?!But...TV isn't turned on!'Gingka thought and stared at TV.Suddenly noise disappeared but on TV screen some silhouette appeared. Gingka froze.He recognized it.

'Hell!!!It's Aleksei!'he jumped of couch,still staring at screen

.,,What are you staring at?!KILLER!!!"he said while his voice was scary and he himself was very,very creepy.

,,S-Shut up!I didn't have any other choice!"Gingka cried that sentence that was stuck in his head cuz he heard it hundred times before.,,They made you think that!But if you kill somebody,you are killer!And it will follow you to your grave!Murder is murder!YOU told that!"he said and laughed evil hysterically. ,,NO!GO AWAY!"Gingka cried out loud,tears just made it worse. Madoka came in with huge bowl with popcorns that smelled delicious.

When she entered,'Aleksei' disappeared.,,I'm done!Let's find movie!"she said cheerfully. Gingka turned quickly with frightened face that got Madoka worry,,What happened?!"she asked scared of answer.She placed bowl on couch and got closer to Gingka.He just stared at her with his face pale,shaking like he saw ghost.

(Huh,what an irony!)

Madoka placed hand on his cheek looking at his eyes,,Calm down...Sit and slowly tell me what happened"she tell him seriously.He sat on couch and she sat next to him moving her hand.He breathed slowly and deeply.After few minutes he calmed down.

,,Well...I think I saw Aleksei in screen of TV...I don't know...But I know I heard him and he...he said that I'm killer and that that will follow me to grave...Murder is murder..."he said with anxiety. Madoka grabbed nearest box of wipes and instead of giving it to him she wiped of all his tears he didn't notice.

,,That may was scary...I understand how you feel.But relax!I promise you he won't came anymore!If you want,we'll do something else.We can play some games for example."she said calmly.Gingka was better and almost smiled.

,,O-Ok..."he said,,Which game you have in mind?"he asked,,Well...what about truth or dare?"she asked.,,Well...Ok then"he said and smiled sly.They sat on couch.

,,Ok,Gingka,truth or dare?"Madoka started.,,Hmm...Truth"He said.,,Ok...hmm...What would you do if you found out out that someone-"Madoka started with question she shouldn't ask.

'Phew...What is wrong with me?!I stopped on time...It would be awkward if I ask him what he would do if he find out someone is in love with him...'she lost in thoughts for long time.

,,Hey,Madoka...Is everything all right?What is the question?"Gingka asked confused on her betraying,which was completely same like his.But he didn't notice it.

,,Huh?Oh,ahm...I..."Madoka risen head and stared at his eyes,mumbling.,,If you want,we can play something else?Or just talk instead"he said smiling hopefully. Madoka smiled too.

,,I...I think I know you too well so...I have no question to ask you without knowing what answer will be...It's a little bit funny"She said and giggled sweetly. Gingka just listened to her giggle.

,,You're right...Same here"He said smiling silly.

,,How we actually get to know each other?I mean,I scared you that day on hill and you came to B-Pit...Why?Why was you so...Ok with me?I mean,I was stranger who wanted to check out Pegasus and...You let me do that,you even came and stood with me...Why?"she said a bit confused about blurry past they have.

,,You see...I knew I can trust you.From moment I saw you,you looked too much interested in beys to not be a blader.I thought,maybe you're just another blader after Kenta.And I was really wrong!You aren't just a blader...You see,someone would say:,,She can't be a blader without bey and blader that don't fight!"...But,true blader strength...Is in heart,in passion,in soul,in spirit.If you have all that,doesn't matter if you never battled.Knowing how to eat a cake shows that you know how to do it,not necessarily that you do it every day.Am I right?"he asked.Madoka looked at his serious face and nodded,completely astonished with so deep thoughts and speech.

,,I meant same.I meant that you have to be good blader,perhaps you never battled.So,all I said...Was a reason I let you enter my heart and be my friend.You was from that moment and you will be to my last breath.And that...is kinda promise."He said and smiled friendly.Madokas heart raced fast.

'If only...I have his friendship...I can love him like i did before:friendly.Then i have nothing to lose.If I ask him does he love me,it would be too much asking for of him!'Madoka lost in thoughts again.

,,Madoka,what's the matter?You lost who-knows-where again.Like somehting get inside you...Tell me"he said.

Madoka suddenly gasped,widening eyes.She stared behind Gingka,in window.  
,,M-Madoka...?What is it?"Gingka asked with worry and gulped.He knew what she saw.But again,he turned around.

,,Madoka!DON'T LOOK THERE!"He exclaimed while tears of fear filled Madoka's eyes.She stood paralyzed. Gingka get much closer to her,cupped her face with hands.,,Hey.Hey!Look at me"he said slowly turning her head so she faced him.,,G-Gingka...He...You really saw him?"she asked crying.,,Yes,but now...look at me.Let's go in basement where there's no windows or mirrors!It's much more saver!"He said and took Madoka's hands.He helped her to stand up and let one her hand.They turned lights off and went downstairs,where light was off too.,,W-Wait...Why have we just...Turned lights off???"She said in confusement. She slammed door of basement close and locked them.


	8. Chapter 8

,,Let's stay in dark..."she said,,...All night..."Gingka continued,,Without sleep!"both finished in unison.They exchanged creepy looks.

,,Okay this is awkward"Madoka said,,It's good it stopped...If not so,i would think we're lost twins"he said sarcastically.'I hope we aren't...then kissing you won't be legal'she thought and gasped out loud.

,,What?!You saw something?!"Gingka jumped,,No no no...It's ok,really,I'm fine,you're fine eeverything is juuust fine!!!"she said convincingly and wierdly to him.

He sweatdropped,,Ooook..."he said,,So...what now?Sitting on couch and waiting night to pass?"he asked,,It seems like the only option that is possible right now...if we find couch"she said and began walking.At that moment,both of them noticed that Gingka is still holding her hand but none of them let go,,It would be...better if i hold your hand...in case you start falling."he said turning head uncomfortable.

,,Ok"she said quietly.They were walking slowly and then found couch.They sat.,,Geez...This morning i didn't suppose to wake up..."Gingka said.

,,I understand you totally...I don't know why destiny is so harsh to you when you haven't done anything wrong!"Madoka exclaimed.

'Well...Maybe that's exactly why...maybe you shall know something i need to tell you...'Gingka thought and became nervous.This wasn't right moment to do such a thing.

,,What's wrong Gingka?You're too quiet"she said leaning on couch,waiting for an answer,,Uh,me?I...Listen...I need..."loud crush behind them interrupted Gingka.

'Thank you whoever you are...'he thought.Both of them looked behind and found out that nothing actually fell on ground.

,,Waait...What was that?!"Madoka asked him,,I don't know...But I'm getting creeps..."he said and gulped.

,,I'm gonna check out!Stay here"he said a bit more brave.,,Are you crazy?!What if-"Gingka stopped her placing finger on her lips,,Shh...I'll be ok"he said standing up from couch and leaving Madoka with huge blush over face.,,Be careful"she mumbled.He turned around and winked smiling.He slowly walked across the room.When he managed to come to door,he found out what made them freak out.

,,You...You made us scared?!"he said looking box that fell on floor.Suddenly,Gingka felt something or someone typing his shoulder.'No...'he scared and when he looked back to see what touched him,he jumped back.

,,God!"he exclaimed,but in few moments finaly recognized dark silhouette,,It's not God...It's Madoka"she said giggling.

,,DEAR KAMI...Are you insane?!"he said breathing deeply with one hand on chests.

,,Sorryyy"she apologized playfully,,I was scared for you..."she said and placed hand on his chests,,Your heart...It'll bump out from your chests!"she said feeling how strong Gingka's heart bumped.'It wasn't like that before you came and placed your hand on it'He thought.

After a while they returned back on place they were sitting before and was talking about beys.Madoka yawned,,Ahh...My head...It's hurting a bit...Dunno why"she said putting hand on head,,It's lack of sleep...M-Maybe you shall sleep!I'll stay awake to guard you"he said protectively,but still not so certain about being alone.

,,No!I can't leave you alone!I...I think it'll disappear in no time"she said but her head just began hurting more and more,from moment to moment.She tried not to show it but suddenly groaned.

,,Are you alright?"Gingka exclaimed,,Mhm..."she lied,,Don't think I can't see through lies like that...You need sleep Madoka!"he said seriously.He putted hand on her forehead moving it down to her cheek.

,,You're hot"he said.Madoka looked at him and blushed.

,,I-I ment...Fever...You have fever"he mumbled moving hand.'Stupid stupid stupid stupid!!"Gingka mentaly screamed and facepalmed on what he said.Madoka just kept looking down.In the end,he managed to mumble out in embarrassment.

,,You...You need medicine"he said.'Now I shall stop with this...Her health is at the moment most important thing!'he thought,,Tell me,where do you keep medicine?"he asked looking closer to her.

,,I...Maybe I have but...All of medicines are upstairs...Y-You can't..."she said looking up to him touching his nose with hers.'For Kami's sake...You couldn't keep head down?!'now she mentally screamed,,Everything for you"he said smiling.

,,Ok...In kitchen,you'll see red box.There's something that can help...Be careful"she repeated,,You already said that...And you know I always am"he said and grinned goofy.'Yeah sure...'she thought sarcastically while looking at him standing up and unlocking door.He stepped out and locked her in there.

In kitchen,he saw box she told him about and opened it.,,Ok...ok..Aha!"he said finding one medicine.

,,This'll suppose to help"he said.When he was turning around he heard familiar voice calling his name,,Giiingkaa...I know you're here...Killer"Voice said.Gingka turned around and saw Aleksei's face in plate on table behind him.Gingka panicked.

,,Leave me alone!YOU are killer,not me!"he exclaimed.Madoka heard him from basement but couldn't help cuz she was locked.

,,Gingka!Don't let him control you!"she yelled leaning on door.Then she heard footsteps and sound of unlocking the door.

Gingka breathed heavily while tears were going down from his eyes.He leaned on closed door and sat against them.He clossed eyes when memories from that day came back.He sobbed quietly,fighting for air.

,,Shhh...It's alright...You know that he can't hurt you even if he wants too"she said kneeling to him and hugging him weakly cuz she was scared too.Gingka still sobbed while word 'killer' stucked in his mind.

,,I'm killer...I'm killer...I'm killer..."he was repeating sadly,,No!Gingka stop...Please...Stop"she said,cupping his face with hands.,,Please"she said and smiled.

,,I'm a monster..."he said looking at her eyes.

,,No...Monsters are hursh...You are most kindest and sweetest person I ever met...Stop calling yourself killer...Cuz you are saviour!My saviour"she said.He was looking in her eyes for few moments and then she kissed his forehead and wrapped arms around his neck.

,,C'mon...Let's return where we was"she said and helped him stand up.When they sat on couch he gave her box with medicines she needed and bottle of water,,Here...I hope it'll help you"he said and smiled,wipeing away tears from face.,,Thanks"she said drinking water with one pill.  
In couple of minutes pain in her head disappeared.'Gingka...It's your turn to return what you owe...By telling the truth'he thought and turned,,Madoka..."


	9. Chapter 9

,,Madoka..."he started sweating a bit.'What now??I'll fail whatever I say...'he thought but she suddenly closed eyes and started falling on him.He caught her opening arms,leaning her on his chests.He touched her forehead.'Still have a fever...I hope sleep will help...And I hope she'll forget what I was talking about'he said and looked down at her face.She was peacefully sleeping.'I hope you dream well...'he thought and smiled.

He was in doubt,but then kissed her hot forehead.She smiled and wrapped arms around him.

He tried his best not to fall asleep.

And did it.

But in morning...

Madoka opened eyes slowly.They still were where they were before.She then figured out she fell asleep and left poor Gingka in agony.Head didn't hurt her anymore.Now it was heart.She felt quite guilty.

,,Gingka...?"she mumbled.He immediately turned head to her.,,You're awake!You slept good?"he asked smiling.Gingka looked a bit creepy.He had bags under eyes that were half closed.He looked like he didn't slept for month.

,,Oh my god!Sorry!"she said apologetically and jumped up.

,,Why?For what?You weren't in good condition...You just had to sleep,my lady!"he said rising eye brow.She giggled.,,No...I'm weak...That's why I couldn't make it"she said sadly looking aside.

'That's actually why things always go wrong...Cuz of me and my weakness...'she thought.

,,No no!It's not your weakness...You were tired as me!I could fall asleep too...It's just coincidence that you did first"he said and placed hand on her shoulder.She looked at him.At first no sound could be heard.Then she broke silence.

,,You're the best..."she said kissing his cheek.She stood up from bed and turned lights on.,,I'll go upstairs!Wanna sleep here or up there?"she asked pointing on each places she mentioned.

,,Well...Can I sleep upstairs?"he asked shyly,,Course!Can you get up?"she asked him noticing how hard it was to him to even get up and walk.

,,Yeah yeah...I'm fine"he said and when he have to go through door,he had a luck and when he tripped,Madoka caught him.

,,Really?"she asked annoyed.She helped him to got up on legs and then to go up and lie in bed,,Here!"she said covering him with blanket.She sat beside him and turned TV quietly.

After few hours of watching two movies,Gingka woke up.

,,Hey..."he mumbled looking with sleepy look in her.

,,Morniing"she said playfully and turned TV off,then turned around to him,,Well...I don't think it's morning...But anyway morning"he said and sat up,then yawned.He turned head to TV,then to her.

,,You were here?"he asked,,Yeah...Of course!Uhm...what now?"she asked,,Fixing Pegasus?If you're in condition for-"she interrupted,,Always!And I just have thought about adding some features to him!"She smiled,,O...ok then..."he said.They were sitting in front of Madoka's desk.

'I just make it more and more hard to tell her...'he thought.'Master...Master Gingka...'Gingka heard a voice in his head.He closed eyes.'What...?Wait...Pegasus?Is that you?'White creature appeared in front of him in his mindscape.'It's me master...I'm here to encourage you...I think you shall do what you wanted'Pegasus said without opening mouth.He stepped forward.'Realy?You think that?'Gingka said.'Yes.I'll be here master.You are never alone'Pegasus said.Gingka openned eyes.He gulped a bit.

Madoka,with her goggles on,carefully was cleaning Pegasus's parts.She put hand aside on desk. Gingka placed his hand on hers.

,,I need to tell you something Madoka"he said with dark,serious voice.She looked at him and with free hand returned goggles up from her eyes upon her forehead.Gingka's face was more than serious.

,,Yes?"she asked quietly.He looked down at floor,still serious.

,,Few times back,I had moments when I could just kill myself or let myself die instead of running away and saving my head.I always found reason to do that...Since I never liked life I live and that I nearly lost everything when my father faked death...I always wished I just could die.Then all problems would be gone...But...After meeting you..."he looked up slowly,,...meaning of my life changed.I never gave up,never died,never lose...Because I knew...There's someone...That still is there for sinner like me."

He finished and noticed that she put her free hand on mouth and was crying.,,G-Gingka...You aren't s-sinner..."she mumbled,,You never have done any sin!"she added.

,,I did...And I'm doing it right now..."he squeezed her hand gently.

,,By telling you something you shall know...Maybe too late...I love you"he said and she widened eyes and blushed.

Gingka couldn't look at her.He wanted to go and never go back.He stood up.  
But she didn't let him go.Madoka put her hands on his shoulders,forcing him to sit down.Then she cupped his face with both hands and laid kiss on his lips.

He was confused at first but then heard answer on never asked question from Pegasus.

'Love can hurt master...And it did!But now you know she loves you...It can't hurt you anymore'.

He kissed back.When she broke kiss to breathe,she looked at him.

,,I love you...So you aren't sinner"she smiled hopefully.  
He at first looked at her seriously,making her scared a bit.  
But then grinned and hugged her tightly.He sniffed and made her look up.

,,You are crying?"she whispered.

,,Mhm...Tears of joy"he said and kissed her.After breaking it,he thought:'Pegasus,you saved the day...'


End file.
